Entrega de Ramen
by Giigi
Summary: Aprenda a fazer ramen ao estilo Naruto. Não é aconcelhável degustações xD


**Disclaimer:** "Naruto não me pertence" seria a frase certa, mas eu digo que: o Shikamaru é meu! Com o resto vocês podem ficar...

**Leganda: **NOME: fala -ação, ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha acontecido durante a fala- (meus comentários inúteis XD).

* * *

**Entrega de Ramen **

Era mais um dia normal em Konoha, os esquilos cantavam, passarinhos nadavam e os cachorros brincavam de pique-pega com coelhinhos de fitinhas rosas e fru-fru no lugar do rabo. Naruto andava tranqüilamente pela rua.

Tio (da barraquinha de ramen): Hei, hei! Naruto!

Naruto: Ohayo tio-da-barraquinha-de-ramen-cujo-o-nome-a-autora-não-lembra!

Tio: Naruto, você poderia fazer uma entrega para mim? (eu não sei se eles fazem entregas, mas vamos fazer que sim).

Naruto: do que?

Tio: o.o do que você acha?

Naruto: Hum... Podia ser de lindos coelhinhos fofinhos com fitinhas rosinhas no pescoço e fru-fru no lugar do rabo:D -sorriso naruto-

Tio: o.o na verdade eu ia pedir para você entregar Ramen para Tsunade-sama (ela gosta de ramen?), mas se você achar um desses coelhinhos...-olhos brilhando- trás um pra mim?

Naruto: Hai! -5 segundos depois- o.o você disse, entrega de ramen?

Tio: é né, você entregaria para mim? É que o Office boy (existe isso lá? o.o) faltou hoje, e não podemos negar um pedido da hokage.

Naruto: -emocionado- com o maior prazer TT

Tio: então esta aqui –entrega- é só entregar até a tsunade-sama.

Naruto: hai!

Tio: e mais uma coisa...

Naruto: o que?

Tio: vê se não come ¬¬

Naruto: hai! (ele só sabe falar isso?) -sai andando e falando com ele mesmo- quem é que vai entregar ramen? O naruto vai entregar ramen. É verdade? Aham, eu vou, eu vou, eu voou!

Quando naruto se afastou a tia da barraquinha que fica junto com o tio da barraquinha, chegou.

Tia: aquele era...?

Tio: sim, eu pedi pra ele fazer uma entrega para a...

Tia: O QUE!

Na rua...

Naruto: -ainda cantando- pela estrada fora eu vou bem sozinho... Entregar esse ramen para a vovó-Tsunade... Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá -cantando no ritmo daquela musica da chapeuzinho vermelho-

Konohamaru: ohayo líder!

Naruto: -para de cantar- o que? Onde? Por que? Não fiu eu!

Konohamaru: ¬¬ aqui líder... -sai de baixo de uma caixa que estava disfarçada de pedra-

Naruto: ah! É você konohamaru...

Konohamaru: -cheirando- que cheirinho bom de... ramen!

Naruto: o que? Ramen? Onde! -babando-

Konohamaru: na sua mão ¬¬

Naruto: -olha- ah... isso... o tio me pediu pra entregar pra vovó-Tsunade...

Konohamaru: VOCÊ!

Naruto; sim, eu, por que?

Konohamaru: nada não o.o

Naruto: bem, então eu vou indo –cantando- eu vou, eu vou, entregar ramen eu vou, pararatimbum! Pararatimbum! Eu vou, eu vou. eu vou, eu vou...

Konohamaru: hum... mas líder...

Naruto: -para- o que?

Konohamaru: por que você esta com isso no nariz?

Naruto: ah! Isso aqui... é bem...

**-flash back- **

Naruto andando pela rua, com o braço esticado pro lado contrario da cabeça.

Hinata: O-ohayo naruto-kun... –vermelha-

Naruto: ohayo! Hinata-chan

Hinata: o-o que é isso?

Naruto; ah? -olha pra mão- é que -conta a historia toda-, ai eu tenho que ficar assim, por que ta com um cheiro tão...Bom! E eu tenho que ficar assim para não comer o ramen, pq eu prometi pro tio da barraquinha que não ia comer.

Hinata: ah... Po-por que você não usa alguma coisa para tampar o nariz, co-como um... (Wow! Que frase grande que ela falou!)

Naruto: -interrompendo- boa idéia hinata! Mas o que eu posso usar...?

Hinata: -aponta para uma loja que tem uma placa 'vende-se grampos de roupa'

Naruto: ah! Sim... Já volto... - vai e volta com uma mascara de ar no rosto- arigato, hinata-chan

Hinata: be-bem, não era isso, mas tudo bem... –vermelha-

**-fim do flash back- **

Konohamaru: o.o acho q ela quis dizer grampo

Naruto: o que?

Konohamaru: deixa uú

Passa um garotinho correndo, olha pra cara do naruto, começa a chorar, arranca a mascara, e sai correndo de volta, com a mascara na mão.

Naruto: nhac! -come todo o ramen- o.o o que eu fiz!

Konohamaru: só faltava essa...

Naruto: eu comi a tigela junto! Cof, cof... Me ajuda kohono... cof, cof -tosse por que se engasgou com a tigela o.o-

Konohamaru: perai -5 minutos depois- pronto...

Naruto: obrigada, konohamaru. Mas o que eu vou fazer agora?

Konohamaru: por que você não vai lá na barraquinha e diz que alguém roubou?

Naruto: -sem nem ouvir o q o Konohamaru tava falando- acho melhor dizer que o lobo mau comeu... ou dizer que uma velhinha me ofereceu uma maça e eu comi e desmaiei e quando eu acordei o ramen tinha evaporado... Ah? Falou alguma coisa Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: deixa uú

Naruto: mas eu acho que eles não vão acreditar...

Konohamaru: você acha?

Naruto: hum... que tal eu... -olha pro céu- já sei! -sai correndo-

Konohamaru: -olha também. Um avião passa com uma placa escrito 'faz um 21 Edu!' - o.o -outro avião passa com uma placa 'tá olhando o que! Não se pode passear com uma placa em um avião mais hoje em dia não?'- O. O -outro avião passa, dessa vez com uma placa escrito 'vai fazer ramen!'- ah, agora sim... úu... espera líder! -sai correndo atrás-

A casa do naruto

Konohamaru: líder, você sabe fazer ramen?

Naruto: não, e quem disse que eu vim fazer ramen?

Konohamaru: o.o veio fazer o que então?

Naruto: vim fazer um 21 pra ganhar 21 passagens para a copa da Alemanha ano que vem.

Konohamaru: o.o e eu vou poder ir com você?

Naruto: não, já está tudo ocupado

Konohamaru: por quem?

Naruto: por eles -mostra uma foto que aparece 20 kagebushins dele- (ele é o 21º, mas é que tava tirando a foto XD)

Konohamaru: o.o, mas então, o que você vai fazer em relação ao ramen que tem que entregar para a tsunade-sama?

Naruto: a é! -desliga o telefone- hum... acho que vou te que fazer um para a vovó-Tsunade...

Konohamaru: o que foi que eu disse? o.o

Naruto: ah?

Konohamaru: nada uú, mas você sabe fazer ramen?

Naruto: claro que eu sei fazer ramen!

Konohamaru: a é? Então vamos fazer!

Naruto: é! Pega aí os ingredientes!

Konohamaru: fala!

Os dois pegam todos os ingredientes e fazem a massa do maçarão, sim, a massa o.o

Naruto: pega aquele martelo pra mim? –aponta-

Konohamaru: pra que? -Pega e dá pro naruto-

Naruto: pra amassar a massa -bate com o martelo no conteúdo cinzento na sua frente- agora vamos cortar -passa a massa naquela maquina que amassa a massa e corta em tirinhas que eu não sei da onde ele tirou XD- agora pega uma panela e coloca água

Konohamaru: -pega a panela- acabou a água, (não tem água, racionamento na vila XD o tio importa água da vila da chuva, mas o naruto não tem XD) pode ser limonada?

Naruto: pode, pode. Agora coloca carne na panela que eu vou colocar esse macarrão para secar.

Konohamaru: hai! -vai procurar a carne- hum... Não tem carne naruto! Pode ser esses cogumelos que eu achei no seu jardim?

Naruto: tá, tá. O importante é ter criatividade

Konohamaru: é! Vai ficar muito bom!

Naruto: agora coloca aí um pouco de batata

Konohamaru: só tem bata palha

Naruto: pode ser...

1 hora depois

Konohamaru: hum... que cheirinho bom!

Naruto: é mesmo! Agora é só colocar o macarrão –coloca- (o macarrão foi cozido separado) e pronto! Vamos entregar pra vovó-Tsunade!

Konohamaru: vamos!

E os dois foram entregar o ramen, na casa da Tsunade...

Tsunade: que demora! Nunca vi o tio demorar tanto! (já eram 2 da tarde e era pra ter entregado meio-dia XD)

DING! DONG!

Tsunade: shizune atende, por favor, deve ser o meu pedido...

Shizune: -abre a porta e dá de cara com naruto-

Naruto: aqui está seu pedido! São 15,59!

Shizune: arigato, naruto -paga- pronto, aqui está Tsunade-sama!

Na barraquinha...

Tio: será que o naruto já entregou o pedido...? olha ele ali! Naruto!

Naruto: oi! Já entreguei o pedido o.ob

Tio: ótimo! Como posso te retribuir?

Konohamaru: naruto, por que você não pede um ramen?

Naruto: ano-san, ano-san! Tio! Quero dois ramens!

Tio: a suas ordens!

Naruto e Konohamaru estavam comendo e Tsunade aparece

Tio: Tsunade-sama, o que achou do ramen?

Tsunade: péssimo! Nunca mais como aqui!

POW! PAF! POF!

Tio: -todo quebrado- olha... ramens... –desmaia-

Konohamaru: o que foi?

Naruto: não sei, parece que a vovó-Tsunade não gostou muito do ramen...

Konohamaru: é... e agora?

Naruto: mais ramen tia!

Tia: o.o é pra já!

Naruto: tia, com é que vocês fazem ramen?

Tia: ah! Agente compra ele pronto e é só colocar água XD

Naruto e Konohamaru: O.O

**Epílogo **

Sakura passea pela rua...

Tio: Sakura!

Sakura: sim tio

Tio: você poderia levar esse chocolates para o Hatake Kakshi?

Sakura: hum.. chocolates!-olhos brilhando-claro!

* * *

oi gente! qq vcs acharam dessa one-short? eu gostei n.n eu tive essa ideia qd tava lendo um gibi da turma da monica o.o bem, eu tambem fiz ela para falar que, apesar de ter conseguido fazer uma historia, a minha outra fic (roubo das agendas) naum tah saindo! eu simplismente nao consigo escrever mais aquela historia! nao sei por que uú mas bem, espero que voces tenham gostado... entao eh issu... ja ne o/ e madnem reviews! pra mim saber se vcs gostaram ou naum XD ah! e o epilogo com a sakur no final eh que, vamos supor que a sakura eh viciada em chocolate.. entao voces podem imaginar o que vai acontecer XD 


End file.
